User blog:Tribbles01/Skill Distribution - Draft
This being the first post, I looked into the skilltrees of each class and thought up on how i wanted to distribute SkillPoints. Therefore the Skill Distribution is setup to be in order of acquiring necessary skills, not just writing out the sum, where the character shall stand at the end of Lvl 50. Obviously, none of these builds has been tested yet. MAYA - CrowdControl Build 5 - Accelerate (+3% Gun Damage and +4% Bullet Speed per level. ) 5 - Suspension (Increases the duration of Phaselock by 0.5s per level. ) 1 - Converge (Your Phaselock ability now also pulls nearby enemies toward the original target. ) 4 - Inertia (Kill Skill. Killing an enemy regenerates 0.8% of your Shield per second and increases your Reload Speed by 10% per level for a short time. ) 5 - Quicken (Increases the Cooldown Rate of your Phaselock's Ability by 6% per level. ) 5 - SubSequence (When an enemy dies under the effects of Phaselock, there is a chance for your Phaselock to seek out and affect another target (20% chance per level). ) 1 - Thoughtlock (Phaselock causes enemies to switch allegiance and fight amongst themselves. Additionally, Phaselock's duration and cooldown is increased (3s and 4s respectively). ) 5 - Sweet Release (Killing an enemy who is currently Phaselocked creates 1 Life Orb per level which automatically seeks out and heals you and your friends. The healing is stronger when you or your friend's health is low (up to 15% per Orb, does not increase with level). ) 5 - Wreck (+10% Fire Rate and +6% Damage with guns per level while you have an enemy Phaselocked. ) 1 - Res (You can instantly revive a friend in Fight for Your Life by using Phaselock on him/her. ) 5 - Flicker (+6% Elemental Effect Chance per level. ) 3 - Helios (Phaselocking an enemy causes a fiery explosion, damaging all nearby enemies. +1 Helios Damage Rank per level. ) ---- 45 SkillPoint allocated ZER0 - NINJA BUILD 5 - Killing Bl0w (+100% Melee Damage per level against enemies with low health. ) 5 - Be like Water (Shooting an enemy gives +6% damage per level to your next melee attack. Melee Attacks give +4% damage per level to your next gun attack. ) 5 - F0ll0wthr0ugh (Kill Skill. Killing an enemy gives +8% Movement Speed, +6% Gun Damage, and +8% Melee Damage per level for a few seconds. ) 1 - Execute (Melee Override Skill. While Decepti0n is active and a target is under your crosshairs, melee to dash forward a short distance and preform a special melee attack, dealing massive damage. Has a range of 3 meters. ) 5 - Backstab (Your melee attacks deal +8% damage per level when hitting an enemy in the back. ) 5 - Resurgence (Killing an enemy with a melee attack restores up to 4% of your health per level depending on how low your health is.) 1 - Many Must Fall (Killing an enemy with a Melee Attack during Decepti0n deploys an additional holographic decoy and extends the duration of Decepti0n instead of ending it. ) 5 - C0unter Strike (After getting hit, your next melee attack has a chance to deal +50% damage per level. ) 5 - Ambush (+4% damage per level when attacking enemies from behind or when attacking an enemy who is targeting someone other than you. ) 1 - Deathmark (Dealing melee damage marks a target for 8 seconds. Marked targets take 20% additional damage from all sources. ) 4 - Unf0rseen (Your holographic decoy explodes when you become visible again, causing shock damage to nearby enemies. Damage increases per level. ) 3 - Innervate (While Decepti0n is active you gain +2% Gun Damage, +7% Movement Speed, and regenerate 0.8% of your Maximum Health per second per level. ) ---- 45 SkillPoint allocated AXTON - NukeIt Build 5 - Impact (+4% Gun Damage and +3% Melee Damage per level. ) 5 - Metal Storm (Kill Skill. Killing an enemy gives +12% Fire Rate and +15% Recoil Reduction per level for a short time. ) 1 - Longbow Turret (+10000% Turret Deploy Range, +110% Turret Health. ) 4 - Battlefront (+6% Gun, Melee, and Grenade damage per level while turret is deployed. ) 1 - Do or Die ( Allows you to throw grenades while in Fight for Your Life. +10% Grenade and Rocket Launcher damage. ) 5 - Duty Calls (+5% Gun Damage and +3% Fire Rate with non-elemental guns. ) 5 - Ranger (+1% Gun Damage, Accuracy, Critical Hit Damage, Fire Rate, Magazine Size, Reload Speed, and Maximum Health per level. ) 1 - Nuke (Deploying your Sabre Turret sets off a small Nuclear Blast. ) 5 - Healthy (+6% Maximum Health per level. ) 5 - Pressure (Up to +14% Reload Speed and -12% Shield Recharge Delay per level depending on how low your health is. ) 1 - Phalanx Shield (Your Sabre Turret projects a shield that attempts to block enemy ranged fire but lets friendly ranged attacks pass through. ) 4 - Quick Charge (Kill Skill. Killing an enemy regenerates 1% of your shield per second per level for a short time. ) 3 - Resourceful (+5% Action Skill Cooldown Rate per level. ) ---- 45 SkillPoint allocated SALVADOR - Tank Build 5 - Hard to Kill (+4% Maximum Health and regenerate 0.1% of your Maximum Health per second per level. ) 5 - I'm the juggernaut (Kill Skill. Killing an enemy gives +4% Damage Reduction for a short time. ) 1 - Fistful of hurt (Melee Override. Throw a heavy punch dealing massive damage and knockback. Has a cooldown of 15 seconds. ) 4 - Ain't got time to bleed (While Gunzerking you regenerate up to 0.8% of your Maximum Health per second per level depending on how low your health is. ) 3 - Bus that can't slow down (+10% Movement Speed per level while Gunzerking. ) 2 - Just got Real (Up to +8% Gun Damage per level depending on how low your health is. ) 5 - Sexual Tyrannosaurus (Taking damage gives +0.4% Health Regeneration per level for 5 seconds. This effect does not stack. ) 1 - Come at me bro. (While Gunzerking, you can press Skill to taunt your enemies into attacking you. You instantly heal to Full Health and gain massive damage reduction for a few seconds. ) 5 - Filled to the brim (+5% Magazine Capacity and +3% Ammunition Capacity per level for all weapon types. ) 5 - Last Longer (+3 seconds Gunzerking duration per level. ) 5 - I'm ready already (+6% Gunzerking Cooldown Rate. ) 4 - Yippee Ki Yay (Increases the duration of Gunzerking by 0.6s per level every time an enemy is killed while Gunzerking. ) ---- 45 SkillPoint allocated Category:Blog posts